Filling in the spaces
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: A story about a year in the life of Hermione and Snape at hogwarts directing a musical!... together!
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Filling in the Spaces

Chapter 1

At a small house in London a cat sat on the stairs outside. The cat ran away at the sound of a "pop". Standing there was a very old, very wise, Professor Albus Dumbledore. He walked up to the door and tapped three times.

Hermione was inside her house writing a report on Animal rights. She then heard the sound of a doorbell. She opened the door to a twinkling Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise to see you," She said.

Dumbledore spoke, "I will just cut to the point, Professor Flitwick has died and I need a new charms teacher."

"Harry said he had been recruited as the new defense teacher, is this true?" Hermione questioned

"Yes indeed it its very true I had to find someone before the board of Death Eaters, excuse me directors found one for me."

"Okay Albus I will quit my job at the ministry at once, they don't listen to me anyway, Deloris Umbridge..."Hermione sighed.

Deloris Umbridge needs to learn when to shut her mouth, you would think she had learned that from the centaur incident," Dumbledore chuckled.

Two Weeks Later…

Hermione was almost done packing up her things. She had all of her books, her cat's stuff, Clothing, Hair care stuff, Magical CD, TV, and DVD players. She put a charm on her house to keep everything the same and Apparated to Hogsmade

AN- HI I am thephantomsrose and this is my first real fanfiction because I got stuck on all of my others but I am quite sure this will continue. I am a great fan of Broadway so I will throw some fun Broadway stuff in this story. FUN. Just A quick note is that I capitalized animal rights because I am meaning humanized animals from wicked

Update very soon Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 The Move In

Filling in the Spaces

Chapter 2

Hogwarts looked the same as it had when she left in her seventh year.

She walked to the entrance hall and was meet with none other than Professor Snape and Albus.

"Hermione I have an important meeting with Hugh Panero, So I will leave Severus here to take you to your rooms. They walked to the Ravenclaw tower in silence. They stopped in front of a portrait of a horse jumping over a fence in a field.

"Set your password Ms. Granger, or is it Mrs.Granger?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow

" It's most definitely Ms.Granger, but I would prefer to be called Hermione."

I see so not Hermy or Mione or Hermioninny?" Snape smiled.

"How did you know about that" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Hermione I was a spy I hear and know everything, now set your password.

She had just finished reading Wicked so she decided on Elphaba. Snape laughed! He actually laughed.

"Okay Severus why on earth are you laughing, right now the world seems upside down?"

"Because the Headmaster made me take a cheering charm this morning, however it does surprise me about Elphaba. I don't know if you have ever seen it but at this moment Dumbledore is meeting with Hugh Panero to see if he can get our school in to see the performance on Broadway. I think we will be performing it and he will be casting teachers. I am talking way to much, stupid cheering charm."

Hermione went into her rooms. She stepped into her living room first. Her first thought was wow! The room had deep blue walls with a white carpet. Her new couch was of gold leather. Her small kitchenette had white walls and blue floors.

In the Hallway she found a portrait of an eagle. Snape told her that it was the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, and that she would be the new head of house because none of the teacher were Ravenclaws and she fit the personality most of all.

She went through the other door in the hallway and stepped into her rooms for the first time. The walls were blue and silver striped. The bed was silver on cherry wood and the throw pillows were blue. Her room opened up to the Study. Bookshelves filled up the room; one was left empty for her books.

She went back to the hall way and found a bathroom with a tub in the shape of a horse that she could swim in and plenty of room to get ready and a book on how to manage hair.

"Oh did you get this for me!" Hermione sneered…

Disclaimer: whoops I forgot one on the last chapter I do not own Broadway Wicked Phantom or harry potter. I do own this story line so please ask to take parts thanks


	3. Chapter 3 Housework

Filling in the spaces

Chapter 3

"Welcome to your new home," Severus sneered

"Oh yeah thank you," Hermione sarcastically said.

" Well your classroom is the old Charms room, A spell has been put on it to make the room however you desire Class starts on September 1st. Good luck," he said with a smirk. The door shut behind him. Hermione Started to get to work she preferred to clean it out the non-magical way to make it more personal and to give her something to do. The bookshelves surrounding the room were very tempting she pulled a book off of the top shelve.

"My this book is dusty and the desk is five times too small."

At five o'clock she stopped and the room looked Magnificent all of the leather bound books had been polished, There was a new, normal sized desk Made of mahogany wood and her desk chair was on wheels and was made with comfortable suede. Forty Desks stood in rows of Tens down the isles and the windows were clear as could be. She charmed the ceiling to reflect the general mood of the room. Right now it was a Green Mist which meant that she was happy. At six o'clock she went down to the Great hall for dining, It was then that she noticed the ceiling was not charmed any more and was just there. With a little wand waving she quickly got rid of that problem. She took her seat by professor Mcgonagall and Madame Hooch. Tonight's meal was Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Tea, peas, and Salad. While she was eating she was talking to professor Mcgonagall.

"Hermione I was asked to tell you that you will also be taking the role of chorus mistress among your duties. You will co-work with The Drama instructor on our Production of Wicked. Mr. Panero was nice enough to give us tickets to see the play and to get the script." Mcgonagall quickly said.

"Hogwarts has a Drama instructor? Who is it?"

" Well my dear it is our very own dramatic bat of the dungeon, Severus" She laughed

"Since when has he taken to being with students outside of class?" Hermione questioned

"Since Albus forced him to," She said simply.

"Oh" said Hermione

Hermione headed up to her rooms for the night thinking of vocal instruction and the new play Wicked

**AN**

**I know I don't have the best spelling and grammar in the world so please stick with this story. For those who are wondering Hugh Panero is just a cool person so I suppose he has influence over Broadway because he is a wizard in this story.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO B-WAY** (unless you count my countless souvenirs)


	4. Chapter 4 The Arrival

To My Wonderful Reviewers,

Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. I am not sure how the plot is going to go so I am open to suggestions. Sense this is my first fanfiction that's had good reviews I never knew how a good review felt. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any part of Broadway. I merely own this broken treble clef pin and the plot to this story Thank you

Chapter 4 

Hermione woke up and dressed in burgundy Teaching robes. She left to go post a notice for auditions for vocal parts in the chorus. She went to go get some breakfast. When She sat down she took her normal seat Between McGonagall and Hooch. Today would be the day students arrive. During owl post time the script for Wicked came.

She finished her pumpkin juice and eggs and went to the choir chambers. She was not sure how they could be considered chambers with the size of them They were located on the second floor above the great hall they were made of a Stage and Wrap around seats and a set of risers. She set up a magical Screen to project the music, and programmed the Playing piano to play the Wicked soundtrack. She started singing "For Good" and when she was singing Snape slipped into the shadows so Hermione did not know he was there. She continued singing random songs from the soundtrack, as She was singing "No Good Deed" she heard a throat being cleared. Snape emerged from the shadows.

"Ms.Granger, I has come to my knowledge that you truly are a _know it all_. How did you conceal such a voice while you went to school here." Snape said sincerely.

"Well I did not go around and about singing in the dungeons."

"What day and time will we be starting practice?" Snape asked

Hermione thought for a minute and then answered, " I was thinking that we would start tomorrow from four to six".

Snape said "okay" and slipped through the door.

Hermione was walking up to her chambers to go do some work on what voice part would get each role. At six o'clock she went down to the great hall. She took her normal seat and waited for the students to come in.

The second through third years came into the hall with hungry looks on their faces, waiting not so patiently for the sorting. It felt very weird for Hermione to be sitting at the teacher's table in front of so many students willing to learn.

Dumbledore stood up and asked Minerva to lead in the first years.

"When I place the hat on your head you will go sit at the corresponding house", Minerva said in a monotone. CARLY YOUNG!

The hat was placed on her bushy brown hair and she was sorted into RAVENCLAW.

CELINE WEASLY! The daughter of Fleur and Bill stepped forward placed the hat on her head and was sorted into GRYFFINDOR!

ERIK MALFOY! He had the same blond hair and steal gray eyes as his father. He placed the hat on his head and it shouted SLYTHREN!

CHARLIE WEASLY JR.! He stood and walked to the stool. When the hat was placed on his head it shouted GRYFFINDOR!

The other first years were sorted

SLYTHREN- Samantha Sterling, Jessica Roberts, Thaddeus Nott, and Theodore Lestranger

GRIFFINDOR-Millie Cahtoha, Apollo Lye, Ruth and Melana Dia, and Doug Crawford

HUFFLEPUFF-Gloria Evan, Hannah Right, Cindy Michels, Dan Price, and Richard Melone

RAVENCLAW- Amanda Young, Felicity Brooks Emily Dia, Lucas White, Darren De Mort and Elizabeth Marymen!

Professor stood up and said, "water spigot, much, toil" And started his speech.

"There are 500,250,600 items banned in this school, just kidding there are only 865 if you would like to see a full list then please look in Mr. Filches office. A New Year, A New Hope. A few new staff appointments… Mr. Harry Potter will be filling in the new and uncursed position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. And Ms. Hermione Granger will be assuming the role of Charms teacher. Many people clapped.

"Professor Snape and Professor Granger will be working on a musical with the students who wish to participate. Mrs. Snape, I mean Professor Granger will be the new chorus mistress. She will be holding tryouts in the new auditorium that can be accessed by these stairs he waved his wand and a golden stairway appeared. Auditions are tomorrow with both Professors from 4-6. Any one interested in the orchestra pit, Extras, Sets, or Technology should go to the auditions. Tuck in!


	5. Chapter 5 Mrs Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter and all of the stuff you recognize. I do not own any aspects of Broadway.

To My Wonderful reviewers- OMG you guys make my day. Should I continue my other story or put more time into this one? I know I have a lot of Editing to do on the other one. Please let me know what you think. P.S. _Italicized writing means thoughts or writing_

ON TO THE STORY…

Hermione ran back up to her rooms. Had Dumbledore just called her Mrs. Snape, Something about that did not bother her as much as it should. _Oh well if I make a list of stuff for the play it will help me get my mind off of things._

_WICKED LIST_

_Elphaba: Pale (easy to greenify) Soprano 2, Must have good flying skills, good actor, a little shy fifth, sixth, or seventh year student_

_Galinda: Blonde, Soprano 1, Vivacious, has a good, can act snobby fourth to seventh year._

_Fieyro: Good looking, Tenor, and sixth to seventh year._

_Boq: Baritone second to fifth year boy, short_

_Mme. Morrible: Teacher (McGonagall?)_

_Reminder ask for Broom instructions_

"Now that I have a list of the characters that are defined I can plan to be more organized," Hermione said

"Knock Knock," said a voice behind her portrait.

"Who's there," Hermione winced at what she had just said.

"Oh it's your darling husband Snapey Poo The eminent dungeon bat," He sniggered.

Hermione opened the door to a smiling Snape_. I could get used to this._

"May I come in," Snape inquired.

"Umm okay," she said.

A/N- So I thought I would be original and write an authors note in the middle of the story. Now I have decided to end this chapter here. Just kidding. Back to the story

Hermione motioned for Snape to join her on the couch.

Snape said, "So we are to be co-producing this musical. "When we hold auditions should all of the people be able to sing?" he questioned.

"Yes they should all have very good voices" Hermione said, "The ones with out will have to settle for very small roles, I will not enchant anyone's voices".

But Hermione some of my very good actors will have bad voices," Snape almost whined

They can take the role of the tin man the scarecrow, Dorothy, and the Lion.

"Okay," Snape said glumly.

"So there is going to be a staff meeting tomorrow or lunch will be served in the staff room, Albus is twinkling a lot lately so I don't know what's going on but I am sure we will find out tomorrow." Snape sighed.

They said their good byes and parted. _Well the first day wasn't so bad._

**_A/N _**well I guess I will stop there but the new chapter will be up really soon here is a preview

" Will you be my partner Hermione?" he said.

" I am flattered," She said blushing.

What do you think? Please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 The Staff Meeting

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Broadway or the Actors on Broadway. Please don't sue

I have had One review for the last chapter, as I just added the last chapter within the hour but thank you in advance. Please Review don't be afraid to correct me if I have a fact down wrong Thank you

Just to let you know I have not seen the musical "Wicked" I have only read the book so I will be going on what the book has to say and the soundtrack. Thanks

Hermione woke up the next morning dressed in light blue robes with a witch's hat and went down to breakfast. She sat down and began to eat her pancakes in silence. It was a Monday, which meant her schedule went as follows

8:00-9:20 - Second year charms (R,G)

9:30-10:50 - Seventh year Charms (mixed)

11:00-11:45- First year Charms (H,G)

12:00-1:00- Lunch

1:00 - 2:20 - Third year Charms (R,H)

2:30 -3:50 - Sixth year Charms (H,S)

4:00-6:00 - Choir Practice/ Wicked Rehearsals

At eight o'clock she went to her classroom and told the second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to come in. They took their seats. Hermione started them with a quiz to test what they already knew.

#1 what does the charm _Winggardium Leviosa_ do?

#2 What does the _Engorgio_ charm do?

#3 What does the charm _galbinus do_?

#4 _loquax bestia does what to an animal_?

#5 what does_ fundo aqua _do?

#6 what does rememdium do?

The second years seemed to know what they were doing all except the Loquax Bestia charm, which causes and animal to talk for a short time. The class practiced their wand motion, the same motion a conductor would use to conduct ¾ time.

The rest of Hermione's classes went okay.

She headed up to the staff room and found she was the only one there. She waited five minutes and then the rest of the teachers started to flow in.

Albus sat at the head of the table and made sure everyone was there so they could begin.

"It has come to my attention that many of the students wish to have a ball on the major holidays. So we will be throwing a Halloween ball on October 31, For 4-7 years. We would like some of the teachers to pair up, especially a Griffindor and A Slythren. Any volunteers?" he looked around again

"Well in that case, Hermione will you be my partner?" Snape said.

"I am flattered," said Hermione "of course I will".

When every one started walking to their next class Snape and Hermione talked. This got interrupted however because Harry yelled after Hermione

"Wait up Hermy" Harry yelled.

"**_Her name is not Hermy it is Hermione Mr. Potter. It would not be good if the students heard a Professors nickname they come up with enough of their own! _**Hermione, I think Mr. Potter would like to inquire about me with out me here I will see you later". _At around eight I shall think. _He sent this message into her mind she nodded to show that she understood

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Harry and Hermione walked around by the lake.

"Hermione why did you agree to go to the dance with the great git?" asked Harry.

"**DON'T CALL HIM THAT!** He has been nothing but civil to me" Hermione said as though she was just realizing it herself.

"Okay Mione what ever you say" they rushed to their classes. Little did they know that the Son of Draco himself was watching them, and he had a plan.

A/N- DUN DUN DUN okay evil cliffie I know but I kinda wanted a whole chapter on the meeting at eight but don't worry the next chapter will be up in a Jif


	7. Chapter 7 Try Outs

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot 

**A/N – Wow chapter seven already. I know that my chapters are really short but I update frequently. I know when I am reading fanfiction I need a lot of short chapters so I can have a good breaking point so I am not staying up until one o'clock in the morning staring at a computer screen so that is my little explanation. Please Review, Right now I am so happy with my reviewers that I have written two chapters in the past hour don't let me get off of my review spree and check back often for updates because I am fast when I have ideas. Thank you.**

Four o'clock approached rapidly so she headed up the golden stairs for The Auditorium. She set up and got every thing ready. Students started to drift in and they just stood there. She charmed the seats to become colors. Gold, Silver Bronze, Red and blue.

"Okay if you think you have a soprano 1 voice part then please sit in the gold section. Soprano 2's in the silver, altos in the bronze." She said to the girls. " Tenors are in the Red section and Bases in the Blue," she said to the dramatically fewer number of boys. She cast a spell to make sure everyone was in the right place, a few were not so they moved to their proper sections. Hermione took the Charm off of the seats. Snape Strode in and sat down. Soprano 1's your audition piece will be Phantom of the Opera. Soprano 2's yours will be the song Think of Me. Alto's you will be singing Dona Nobis Pacem. Tenors you will be singing All I ask of you. And Bases you will be singing Per la Gloria D'adorarvi." Hermione instructed.

To make this faster we will be casting a memory charm on you just don't get any ideas because it is banned for students to cast," Snape said.

The auditions went very well. Everyone would make it into the chorus except for fifteen people the real trick would be to figure out the leads

I know that this is insanely short but trust me you will be happy next chapter (grins)

A preview of next chapter:

"But of course the phantom and Christine It would be all but perfect"


	8. Chapter 8 Costumes and Roles

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and still this broken treble clef because I don't even own super glue to fix it!

A/N – I have figured out by one of my loyal reviewers that The Tin Man, Lion, Scarecrow, and Dorothy are either not in the musical or are other charters. I have figured out how to mend this problem without correcting the previous chapters.

Snape and Hermione are not married! That was just Dumbledore being funny

Thanks

**On to the story…**

Hermione sat on her couch and waited for Snape she had a list of all the people who auditioned. Just then she heard the portrait swing open and Snape came in.

"I got you some thing," he grinned mischievously. He gave her a package when she opened it she saw the most miraculous dress she had ever seen White with silver glitter and when she unfolded the dress crystal hairpins. She hugged Severus.

"We will go as the Phantom and Christine of course," She said. "Would you care to go into Hogsmade with me to go get your costume?"

" I suppose," he got up and walked to the floo with Hermione.

When they arrived in Hogsmade they got many stares. They made their way into Gladrags Wizard Ware. Hermione asked for a white half mask, a pair of black pants, opera gloves, black boots and a white ruffled shirt. They purchased a rose from a flower cart outside the store and went back to Hogwarts.

They were walking and saw Erik Malfoy walking. "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but what are you doing out of the castle at 10:30," Snape sneered.

"I could ask the same of you Snape," he said with utter loathing.

"**MR.MALFOY HIS TITLE IS PROFESSOR AND YOU WILL USE THAT TITLE!**," Hermione bellowed. She walked away with Severus beside her.

"Why is he so angry with you?" she questioned. "Oh wait that was a stupid thing to ask after your betrayal of the dark side in the final battle". They walked up to Hermione's rooms and started to go over the people who made the lead parts in the play

Galinda (witch of the North)- Katie Reilly

Elphaba (Witch of the West)- Estella Glass

Nessarose (Witch of the East)- Matilda Flamel Fiyero (Price/Friend of the Witches) -Mark Collins 

Scarecrow- Bret Parks

Boq- Pip Berquenstok

Tin Man- Austin Manley

Morrible- McGonagall

Wizard- Dumbledore

Dr. Dillamond- Harry Potter Frex- Felics Shaw 

Melena- Melody Yong

Shen Shen – Arielle Mermane

Pfanee- Persephonie Harmony

Head Guard- Mark Collins/Fieryo

Avaric- Paul Twain

Professor – Prof. Snape

Chorus Members Portray Winged Monkeys, Ozians, Munchkins, and Guards.

" I notice that you have a character for Boq And one for the Tin Man, and the same for Fieyro and the Scarecrow can you explain that variation from our script?" Severus asked her.

"Well I wished to give more people roles and at would be good if I could cast the charms it will take to make them into the scarecrow and the tin man before and not after," she said in a tone that said she had thought about it a lot.

Hermione glanced at the clock; it was now 1:30 in the morning. "Wow, look at the time! Severus if you don't want to go back to your rooms this late you can sleep on the couch. 'Tis late and I must wake up in four and a half-hours" Hermione said.

" I will take you up on your offer as I am so tired it is dangerous to floo and I may fall asleep stating if I walk," he chuckled.

Hermione went to her linen closet got a sheet and a blanket of the richest shade of Emerald. Severus summoned his night ware and went to the bathroom to change. They bade each other a good night and fell asleep

**Well? What do you think? Review, or not but I do write faster the more reviews I get. I got my hands on the script for wicked so now I know a little bit more about what I am writing. I know Snape is a little AU but the war is over and he does not have to be mean all the time now, Not that he won't be mean… **

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9 Packing and Shopping

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Wicked, or Phantom of the Opera 

_Erik- I am right here_

Me- no your not shush 

_"_Holy crap it's early," Snape said, "Why am I here? Oh yes now I remember" He went to the bathroom to go take a shower. At Six Thirty he went to wake up Hermione. "Hermione you need to wake up you have a half hour to get down to the Great Hall," Severus said gently.

She dressed in robes of Silver and Severus asked her to sit down on one of her dining chairs. He muttered a charm to straighten Hermione's hair, then another to put the top up in pins. They rushed off to breakfast. When they walked in together they got a few odd looks. Albus looked like Christmas had come early.

He got everybody's attention and begun to speak. We will be going to America this weekend for a field trip. We will be staying at Horse Hooves hotel it is of course a wizard hotel. We will be seeing wicked Saturday at 8:00 PM. Your names will be chosen randomly for your roommates. A staff meeting will be held at lunch for more information. Thank you.

Hermione went to her class and Severus went to his. At. Lunchtime the staff headed down to the staff room. Nobody but Binn's was there yet so she took a seat. When everyone else arrived and Albus said he had the Room mate list.

Minerva + Albus

Hooch + Trelawney

Hermione + Severus

Harry + Hagrid

Sprout +Vector

Hermione stopped listening at this point she was to busy thinking about the trip.

They went to Practice at four o' clock. Hermione pulled a Music box out of the pockets of her robes. The music box had Elphaba and Glinda on it. " This music box will play any song from the sound track, You will use it to learn your music. The posts for characters are on the wall but whatever one you are will be on your music box and the music box can be set to only play your part. She distributed the music boxes

Galinda (witch of the North)- Katie Reilly

Elphaba (Witch of the West)- Estella Glass

Nessarose (Witch of the East)- Matilda Flamel Fiyero (Price/Friend of the Witches) -Mark Collins 

Scarecrow- Bret Parks

Boq- Pip Berquenstok

Tin Man- Austin Manley

Morrible- McGonagall

Wizard- Dumbledore

Dr. Dillamond- Harry Potter Frex- Felics Shaw 

Melena- Melody Yong

Shen Shen – Arielle Mermane

Pfanee- Persephonie Harmony

Head Guard- Mark Collins/Fieryo

Avaric- Paul Twain

Professor – Prof. Snape

Chorus Members.

After all of the Music boxes were distributed Hermione had the chorus members' work on their parts of "No Mourns the Wicked" and had Katie Reilly soar above the rest. After practice Hermione and Snape went to dinner

At dinner she sat between Harry and Severus. "Harry, I put your name down as Doctor Dillamond for the cast list. I thought you could have some fun with the role," She said

"Okay Mione," Harry said starring into Snape's eyes. Hermione watched Snape clench his fingers tightly around his fork as if to strangle it. She starred at her fettuccini Alfredo. _Why do they have to be so argumentative?_ She thought.

At seven o'clock she went up to her rooms and began to pack. Reality finally began to sink in that she would be spending the whole weekend with Severus. She found her dark blue travelling bags. She would be packing all muggle clothing. She packed a red sweater, a light black jacket, three pairs of jeans, two long sleeved shirts, dress shoes, sneakers, and jewelry. She heard someone open her portrait, it was Severus

"I don't own any muggle clothing Hermione," He panicked

"Come on lets go shopping," Hermione said cheerfully.

They went into muggle London to do some shopping. Snape picked out a pare of Black jeans and a gray sweater with a green scarf.

"Figures," Hermione said jokingly.

She picked out a black suit with a burgundy shirt and got him a tie. Then she went to go look for a dress. She found a very pretty one that was black with green patterns all over it. She ordered a pair of shoes for Severus and then they apperated back.

Snape left to go pack. Hermione finished packing her suitcase and went to bed

**A/N Thanks for the new reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hermione's in for one heck of a surprise next chapter R&R**


	10. Chapter 10 Dating?

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ON BROADWAY! Thanks**

The next morning Hermione woke thinking_ two more days!_ She saw a head sticking out of the fire "May I come over," Severus asked. He came into her living room. "So guess who just bought two tickets for Rent and two tickets for Phantom of the Opera?" He smiled

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You right? Wow those are expensive seats!" Hermione said trying to regard composure but still embracing Severus in a hug

"How often do I get to go to America with my best friend!" He said

_Oh my god did he just call me his best friend?_

Severus waited as Hermione showered, dressed, and did her hair. They walked into breakfast happily. Severus pulled out a chair for Hermione and sat next to her. "You know your students might stop thinking of you as the dungeon bat and start thinking of you as a person, We wouldn't want that now would we?" Hermione joked.

Hermione could see Harry was in a very bad mood because he was stabbing at his food. "Harry what's wrong," Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"Mumble Mumble," was all Hermione could hear. "Fine whatever Harry," Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you at lunch?" Asked Harry.

" Sure," she said

Severus walked Hermione to her first class of the day "See you at play practice." Hermione said while giving him a hug. Harry saw this while walking to his next class and was not very happy about it. You see Harry ever sense seventh year He had loved Hermione, and now that Ron was dead he thought he would finally have the chance he had waited for so long, but now she had a new boyfriend.

Hermione's Second year charms class went quite well. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors always got along well. Her classes seemed to progress very slowly until the lunch bell rang.

Harry meet her at the door to the grounds with a picnic basket.

"Ready," He said half heatedly. They sat by the tree on the grounds (not the whoping willow) "Hermione I know you and Snape are in a relationship but pleaseIloveyou," He said all at once

"Oh Harry Severus and I are not dating we are just best friends_ Oh great he must think that's so much better and its not like I don't want us to be dating._ I could never date you; you are one of my greatest friends.

Just then Severus came striding out of the door. "Hermione I need to talk to you," he said.

"Oh that's fine Hermione just go ahead with your Sevvy Poo," Harry taunted.

They walked down to Severus' quarters the password being Fiyero. Hermione laughed at his password and they walked into his rooms. His rooms looked exactly like her rooms except the color scheme was Silver, Green, and black. They sat down on the couch.

"Severus? Are we dating?" She asked hesitantly

**A/N FLUFF ALERTS!**

"I think it's possible. You are the only woman I would ever consider dating," He said quietly. _Oh my god is he going to kiss me_. They shared a quick kiss and went back to their classes. There would be a lot of animosity at rehearsal today.

**A/N don't kill me because of all of the fluff but I could not resist!**


	11. Chapter 11 Rehersals

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR BROADWAY (Broadway owns me) 

**A/N – I have now seen Wicked so I know what I am doing but it turns out my story is fine**

**I JUST FINISHED READING SON OF A WITCH! It was awesome**

Hermione had a hard time concentrating sense Snape's kiss. When she was walking to the auditorium she had a hard time concentrating. Could she really trust Severus? She was so preoccupied with her mixed thoughts that she ran in to poor Estella Glass.

"My Estella you are hear very early!" she said with a questioning tone.

" I wanted to work on my part a little bit more," she said. " I was wondering Ms.Granger, why have you chosen me to fill the part of Elphaba? My voice is not that spectacular!"

"I choose you because you are the only girl who can really feel Elphaba's pain. Don't Think I can't see it, but you thirst for the fame so much I know you will not fail me!" Hermione said.

"Come on in I can give you some warm ups if you would like," said Hermione. They went to rehearse quickly but a shouting match disrupted them. When they went into the hallway Severus and Harry were at it wands at each other's throats. Hermione used a quick disarming charm and got their wands.

"What is the meaning of this?" she raised a Snape like eyebrow.

"I thought you said you weren't dating!" Harry Yelled.

"I am sorry Harry we just decided that we were," She said

"Oh you are sorry are you Hermione. Can't stand to be with the dungeon bat?" Snape hissed.

"You think that I am sorry! I meant that I was sorry I did not run into him before you did," She argued.

The guys glared at each other and the three of them entered the room.

"Now that you are used to the script I would like to work on 'For Good'," Hermione stated.

When the girls were singing Estella was putting in everything to make it sad and dramatic. Katie on the other hand seemed very shy during the song. The cast needed to get along differently.

"We will make the halloween ball similar to the parts in the musical. Estella that means you need to wear your costume and do your funky dance and Katie will join you. Now lets have everyone work on their parts in **Dancing through Life**,"Hermione directed.

AN- I know I have not updated in months and this is a very short chapter but I have been experiencing severe writers block trying to come up with some good conflict


	12. Chapter 12 NYC Center of the Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Wicked, Rent, and Phantom of the Opera basically anything you recognize.

A/N- So I took the title from Rent if you could not tell.

Today was the day that they were all leaving for New York City and Hermione was awoken suddenly by a scream at five a.m. She realized it was coming from the Ravenclaw common room so she climbed through her portrait and what she saw was a bunch out suitcases. Apparently a first year girl dropped a suitcase on her toe using a faulty hover charm.

The Ravenclaw common room was a lot different from the Griffindor Common Room. It looked like a large library with desks and comfy blue couches with spotless hard wood floors.

Hermione went back to her own room to finish packing. She showered quickly and took her time doing her hair so it was in perfect little ringlets and then she put on a pair of black jeans and a green sweater. As she was wrapping her light green scarf around her neck she heard the portrait swing open.

"Hermione do these clothes look ok," Snape questioned

" Sure they do, but lets get you a coat," she said as she conjured him a leather jacket. She put on her own coat, which was black and knee length. They set their bags near the door so the house elves would get them (Hermione left five bucks tip) and went down to breakfast. She and Severus ate their pancakes in silence, until Harry arrived.

"Hermione you look beautiful this morning," Harry said in a tone she would have expected from some one more like Sirius, which was probably why Snape was scowling. "Listen I got us two tickets to see Avenue Q at eight On Saturday Night so pack accordingly," he said pompously.

"Um Harry? I already have plans," Hermione said hesitantly

" With who," he said raising an eyebrow "Is Snapey paying you off by bringing you to Broadway shows? Well I suppose it's kind of cute unless if he is paying you for something else," Harry said with a very suggesting tone.

Hermione got up and slapped him in front of all the students and Ran all the way up to Ravenclaw tower. Snape was running along behind her. Hermione fell in front of her portrait crying so hard that she could not say the password. Snape said the password and carried her to the couch. She cried on his shoulder for a good half an hour.

"You were right all along Severus. He is not a very good person if he is willing to risk so many years of friendship," She whispered

"Come on Hermione lets go down to The Entrance Hall to make sure we get a portkey spot!

They all grabbed something that looked strangely like a giant spider web in the Entrance Hall. Then again it was probably one of Aragog's webs. And then with a firmilar tug they were on their way to New York.

Many of the students had never been to New York in their lives so they all had a quick meeting in the hotel's Ballroom .

" Now I want to begin by telling you to all have fun! But I want you to realise that New York is a very dangerous place with out your wand so make sure you bring one with you where ever you go. Make sure you all travel in groups. The folders you seen in your hand tell you when to be back here, floo network maps, wizarding New York, Muggle New York, Subway maps, areas of intrest ectera. Please be here on time for every minute you are late a house point will be taken away. Have Fun!" said Dumbledore.

A/N I wanted to keep going but it just seemed like a good breaking point! Reviews please


	13. Chapter 13 Old Friends

AN- I have not abandoned this story... though it may seem like it... but I promise I haven't. My computer keeps deleting the chapters before I can post them. I HATE THIS COMPUTER FOR NOT HAVING SPELL CHECK!

DISCLAIMER. I dont own harrypotter

Severus and Hermione checked in at the front desk and got thier room key. They marched up five flights of stairs and went to the end of the hallway. On the door they saw a sign. HONEYMOON SUITE #1.

"Dumbledore's been medeling again," said Severus

"mhmm," Hermione sighed.

They unpacked their things it was now 10 o'clock am so they threw on scarves and left the honeymoon suite.

" Where to first?" Asked Severus.

"Well I was thinking we could do lunch at Roxy's..." She said.

"What kind of name is Roxy's?" he asked

"Come on, the food is good," She said

When they got there Severus realised he knew nothing about muggle culture. All of the Big head drawings on the diner walls were lost on him. They sat down and ordered New York Cheese Burgers (the kind that cost $20 each) and had a desert of cheesecake. Then they headed over to Central Park to enjoy a horse and carradge ride.

Hermione asked Severus if he would mind visiting an old friend of hers and he said okay so they apperated to the East Village and walked to her friends appartment. A man awnsered the door and Hermione hugged him. This made Severus very jealous.

"Severus this is Ryan, Ryan this is Severus, my boyfriend,"Hermione introduced the two men.

"Awww Mione's got herself a tall, dark, handsome, and straight man!" Ryan said.

"Ryan's gay," Hermione added.

"Oh um... well that would exsplain the hug," he said embarased for being jealous

"Yeah well Lauren lives with four gay men and another girl... they are actors... I lived here for 4 years durring college. They are some of my best friends, I just wish I got to see them more," she said.

Severus looked around the appartment. It was realy just an open space with an inclosed bathroom. There were cots, a hammok, and a bunk bed. Severus was shocked that Hermione could live like this

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Ryan darling is Lauren here?" Hermione asked.

"Um no her and Billy went shopping again," He said, " I wasn't invited."

"Oh but you love to shop!" She said " Oooh I have a terific idea, Ryan are you thinking what I am thinking?" She said and quickly turned because she saw a very confused looking Kevin standing in the doorway.

"Kevin! Oh wow I haven't seen you in forever. Ryan and I were just thinking that we should go shopping for Severus (my new boyfriend) here and give him the queer eye for the straight guy operation!" She said giving her other friend Kevin his hug.

"Let's make it work!" Said Ryan!

Please Review


End file.
